


Пепел

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Дейенерис была пламенем и оставила после себя пепел.





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС, бесконечная рефлексия, авторские хэдканоны. СПОЙЛЕРЫ К СЕРИИ 8х06!

В воздухе, напитанном гарью, жирным дымом и отвратительным запахом горящей плоти, медленно оседая, кружит пепел. Его так много, будто это снег; а потом с неба и вправду начинает падать снег, такой же серый, как пепел. Он падает и падает, медленно укрывая руины, оставшиеся от Королевской Гавани, оседает на одежде, застревает в волосах.  
  
Волосы Дейенерис — белые, в них снега не видно. А может, он просто тает, не долетев, потому что она — пламя. Всегда была. А пламя непредсказуемо: сегодня оно ласково греет тебя, а завтра сожжёт дотла вместе с целым городом, с женщинами и детьми.  
  
Джон вспоминает Игритт и её рыжие как огонь волосы. Игритт и Дейенерис такие разные, но обе — пламя. Джон — Таргариен, сын Рейерага, в его жилах тоже должно бежать пламя, совсем как у Дейенерис. Но если оно там когда и было, то, видно, замёрзло за годы на Севере. Джон чувствует себя будто вмёрзшим в лёд и припорошенным сверху пеплом, и ни единого тлеющего уголька не может найти ни в одном закоулке души. Тот тёплый огонёк, что раздула Дейенерис, она же и погасила.  
  
В её глазах — тоже пламя. И когда она произносит речь перед своими Безупречными, а Тирион швыряет ей под ноги знак Десницы, и когда говорит Джону о том, как счастливы они будут вместе в новом мире, где она будет единоличной владычицей. Она вся — пламя. Это пламя больше не согревает — оно опаляет. Сжигает всё и оставляет после себя лишь серый пепел, который сверху укрывает серый снег.  
  
Нельзя было забывать, что тёплый, уютный огонь в очаге — родной брат безумного лесного пожара. Джон, кажется, забыл, и напрасно.  
  
Когда его кинжал пронзает сердце Дейенерис, он думает — сейчас вспыхнет, как клинок Азора Ахаи из старых сказок, которые, конечно же, лишь сказки, а не пророчества… Ведь в жилах Дейенерис — драконье пламя. Но оказывается, что её кровь — такая же красная, как у всех, и в мёртвых глазах — такой же пепел.   
  
Джону кажется, что в мире вовсе нет теперь ничего, кроме снега и пепла, кроме зимы и смерти. И ему самому жить тоже незачем, не после того, как он повторил путь Цареубийцы-Ланнистера, но убил не Безумного Короля, а ту, которую любил. Ведь когда пламя вырывается из очага и пожирает дома и людей — его нужно остановить, даже если не представляешь без него своей жизни.  
  
“Тот, кто выносит приговор, должен сам занести меч. Я помню… отец”.  
  
Глядя в разверстую пасть Дрогона, в которой тоже — пламя, Джон думает, что хоть так наконец согреется, хотя бы перед смертью. В его жизни было слишком много зимы и слишком мало тепла…  
  
Но у Дрогона своё мнение. Он не делает того, что от него ожидают, — только то, что считает нужным. Совсем как его мать.  
  
Джон прощается с жизнью, а получает брата-короля, сестру-королеву, чёрный плащ и вечную зиму. Снова. Сначала он думает, что лучше бы было умереть. Он предатель и убийца, и он не может, не может с этим жить.  
  
Но проходят дни монотонного пути, снега вокруг всё больше, он заметает дороги и словно бы припорашивает открытую рану в сердце, замораживает кровь, притупляет чувства, и вот уже Джону кажется, что зима, снег и Стена — это то, чего он заслуживает. Умереть было бы слишком просто.  
  
*  
  
Это не должно ощущаться возвращением домой, но почему-то ощущается. Когда открываются ворота Чёрного Замка, Джона встречают чёрные братья… и не только они.  
  
“Я же отпустил вас, — думает он, обнимая Призрака и чувствуя на себе взгляд Тормунда — синий как небо и горячий как солнце. — Отпустил. Вы были свободны от меня, моего пепла и моего льда. Зачем вы вернулись?”  
  
Тормунд снова стискивает его в объятиях так, что трудно становится дышать. Кажется, Джон уже начал к этому привыкать. Но привыкать страшно — каждый раз, когда он тянулся к теплу, оно обращалось пеплом. Тормунд живой, и он тоже — пламя, и поэтому ему надо бежать как можно дальше и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
Но Тормунд почему-то остаётся, и в его объятиях Джону не хватает воздуха, и от него пахнет потом, мехом и солнцем, и он, похоже, совсем ничего не боится.  
  
— Вернулся всё-таки, воронёнок! — басит он, чуть отодвинувшись от Джона, но не отпуская, внимательно смотрит в глаза. — Я знал, что ты вернёшься. Твой дом — на Севере, на юге тебе не место. Юг вообще бестолковый, и они там все странные какие-то. Не то что мы с тобой, а?  
  
Обняв Джона за плечи, Тормунд ведёт его в замок, Призрак неслышной тенью скользит рядом, и кажется, что всё, что было после его смерти — только сон, и сама эта смерть — сон, а он никогда не покидал Дозор, и не был Королём Севера, и не встречал прекрасную королеву, чьи глаза — пламя. И не любил её больше жизни.  
  
Тормунд не мог знать, что Джон вернётся, но зачем-то всё равно ждал — и дождался. Сберёг Призрака. Подставлял плечо, доливал вино в кубок, рассказывал дурацкие истории, в которых правды едва ли было больше, чем в сказках старой Нэн, и гладил невесомо по волосам.  
  
“Ты красивее всех моих дочерей, воронёнок”.  
  
“Он тоже поцелованный огнём, — думает Джон, оперевшись на твёрдое плечо. — И глаза у него… как лето. Лето… так звали лютоволка Брана. Лето когда-нибудь наступит для всех. Но не для меня, не для меня…”  
  
Джон засыпает у Тормунда на плече, чувствуя над ухом тёплое дыхание, и тот не тревожит его сон.  
  
*  
  
Они все уходят на север — мужчины, женщины, дети. Вольный Народ не терпит ни стен, ни оков, даже в обмен на тепло и сытость. Ворота Чёрного Замка распахиваются в белую снежную неизвестность, и Джон ступает в неё бок о бок с Тормундом, а Призрак бежит у стремени, почти неразличимый, белый на белом. И пусть. Пусть неизвестность, пусть зима и снег. Они не страшат больше, потому что Джон нашёл своё лето с волосами цвета пламени и глазами цвета неба, а когда лето с тобой, зима бессильна.  
  
Зима всегда заканчивается, а на пепелище рано или поздно всегда расцветают новые цветы.


End file.
